and had a very unexpected ending
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: Its part 2 of my fic 'It started with a dare'.


**I Whoa, its been a long time since I wrote ant stories for I E fanfiction. This story is part 2 of my story 'It started with a dare" (I know, its **_**very**_** late, but still). **

…

"Kiyama Hiroto! Explain this…..right…now! Or else…!" It was a week after the dare incident that a very angry Ulvida entered Hiroto's room, holding her iPad.

Hiroto didn't realise that she was mad at him. He had headphond was listening to 'We are Young' by 3oh!3, so.

Midorikawa, who was also in the room at that time, did. He got up to run, but Yagami gave him a look that silenced him, and made him sit right back down.

Hiroto took the headphones off, and said; "Anything wrong, Reina-chan?"

"Don't you Reina-chan me, Kiyama!" Yup, Ulvida was mad, really mad at him. About what, Hiroto had no idea. Yagami shoved the iPad under his nose, and said: 'Explain this right now!" It was a video of her chasing him and Burn from the week before.

"I have no idea how the hell that's on Youtube," said Hiroto, pleading. "Because I swear that I did not do that." The way she was looking at him, only meant one thing; he was a goner. "And in case you don't remember, I couldn't have recorded that because I was busy running for my life. You could ask Burn." Maybe he'd live.

"I already did," said Reina, who didn't look even a bit merciless. "He didn't do it. He doesn't even have the brain to, anyway." Uh oh.

"Wait up," said Hioroto "Why do you think I did it?"

"I don't," Yagami told him. Hiroto raised his eyebrows. Yagami rolled hereyes. "Honestly, " she said, clearly irritated."You're as dumb as Burn!" He still didn't get it. "I want you to find out who posted that video on Youtube!" OH. So that's what she wanted. Better do what she says or she'd have him.

"Right," said Hiroto, and took out his laptop. He sat down for ten minutes, and said: "It was Kogure-kun." Okay, Hiroto was sorry for the kid, but at least he'd live.

"Kogure?" said Reina. "You andMidorikawa better come with me and help find him, cuz I have no idea where he is."

"he's probably at Raimon," said Midorikawa. "Ther's a practice match going on, so you can catch him there."

"Good," said Rina. Gosh, Hiroto was glad he wasn't Kogure just by hearing the way she said it. "kiyama, come with me. Now." Hiroto didn't dare not obey, and followed her out of his room.

Just as they were leaving, someone bumped into Reina. She tripped and fell on top of him. And they kissed.

He knew it was wrong for him think like that, but _Oh!_ It felt so good. Her lips tasted like vanilla and coconut with a hint of chocolate. White chocolate to be exact.

After what seemed like hours (but in reality was 3 seconds) Hiroto realized **who **he was kissing and that there were people looking at him.

Reina let go, and she was furious. "Who the hell ran into me!" she thundered. Even angry, she was beautiful.

"It was Rhionne!" said Burn, and pointed at her.

"Gazelle made me do it!" Rhionne protested.

Figures, thought Hiroto. It was just the kind of thing Gazelle would do. If you looked at the two of them, you'll instantly think that Burn's the bigger pervert. Boy, were you wrong. Gazelle was (and still is) by far the biggest pervert that Sun Garden took in. And he was in a world of hurt.

"I'll deal with him later," said Yagami. "First I'll get Kogure."

"You won't need to do that," said Quill. "He's here. He came to see Hitomike-neesan about something."

"Perfect," said Yagami. He voicewas scary. Dead scary. Gazelle and Kogure were in for a world of hurt.

…

He was mad. Really mad. Gazelle had the nerve of taking a picture of him and Reina kissing. That was the last straw. He and Reina dragged Kogure and Gazelle, both looking evil. Yup, they were goners.

…

Midorikawa and a few others watched Gran and Ulvida drag Gazelle and Kogure into a room. The two came out in a few minutes, the latter two (Kogure and Gazelle) were still inside, unconsious.

Just as the two were coming outside, Midorikawanotice a bananna peelon the floor. _Uh oh_.

And right on cue, Hiroto tripped. But this time, he fell on top of Yagami instead of the other way around. And, like before, they kissed. Midorikawa was pretty sure someone had planned this. He never found out, though.

This time, it seemed that Yagami felt it too. She almost dragged Hiroto into father's sound proof room, and shut the door.

After 5 minutes, Keevesaid: "I wonder what they're doing in there?"

"Maybe we can hear them,' said Nepper, looking excited.

"Baka," said Burn "That's father's soundproof room. We won't be ablt to hear them even if they yell."

"Maybe they're making out," suggested Maqia.

"Or they might be having ***," said Diam.

Midorikawa was creeped out a little. Who knew his friends were so perverted? He was sure he didn't want to hear any other of their theories, so he quietlyleft. One thing was for sure, he was glad that Yagami and Hiroto couldn't hear them. Or could they?


End file.
